1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering shaft for motor vehicles. The steering shaft includes at least two shaft portions which are movable relative to each other in order to reduce the length of the steering shaft in case of an axial load due to an accident. The end portions of the shaft portions facing each other are arranged so as to be located next to each other and are preferably angled or bent. Overlapping flanges are mounted on the end portions. In the overlapping areas, the flanges have bores which are equipped with sleeves made of macromolecular materials. Guide bolts fastened to another flange extend into the bores. The free ends of the guide bolts project beyond the flange with the bores.